Golden Gate Bridge
The Golden Gate Bridge is the largest bridge in San Francisco. Despite its misleading name and its red appearance, the color of the bridge is officially an orange vermilion called "international orange". Throughout the seasons, it has had many notable appearances and was the very first thing seen in both Charmed ''and ''Destined. History In 2003, Piper Halliwell made the bridge disappear in order to lure the Cleaners out of hiding. In the same year, alternate-world Leo and alternate-world dark-future Chris, caused a car accident when Chris dropped an empty beer bottle from the top of the bridge. In 2004, Barbas tricked Leo Wyatt into killing an Elder, Zola, on top of the bridge. Later, Sandra answered Leo's call on top of the bridge. The bridge is seen from a window in Magic School, and the Elders attempt to kill Leo on top of the bridge after he becomes an Avatar. Also, Leo jumps off the bridge to fall from grace, and Sandra has a talk with Paige about her becoming a Whitelighter. In 2006, Henry Mitchell asked Paige Matthews to orb him to the top of the bridge, and then proposed to her. She accepted his proposal happily. This later becomes their "place", where they have a few dates and meetings. In 2021, Wyatt and Prue had their first kiss on top of the bridge. Throughout Destined In 2030, Wyatt goes to the top of the bridge after his break-up with Prue. Later in the same year, Charlotte takes Prue to see her most significant romantic moments, and they witness Wyatt and Prue's first kiss on the top of the bridge. In 2031, Wyatt proposes to Prue on top of the bridge. She accepts his proposal, and the pair share a kiss. In 2032, After being turned into their Halloween costumes, Prue (the Evil Queen) beams Melissa (Snow White) to the top of the bridge and threatens to drop her off. However, she is turned back into herself and accidentally drops Melissa, but Wyatt (formerly Prince Florian) saves her. In 2033, Tamora and Junior talk on top of the bridge about Junior's recent rebellious behavior and Tamora's demon-hunting sprees. Later in the same year, Gadreel plots on top of the bridge with Aisling. Notes and Trivia * Some fans believe that Magic School is located somewhere around the Golden Gate Bridge due to the bridge mostly being seen moments before Magic School is; * The bridge is favored by many members of the Halliwell family, and common thinking space for them; * Many vanquishes, fights, and romantic moments have happened on the bridge; * Leo murdered an Elder while under the influence of Barbas’s manipulation; * Henry proposed to Paige on top of the bridge; * Prue and Wyatt had their first kiss on the bridge when they were young teens; * Chris is shown to enjoy this spot and was frequently seen on the bridge in Charmed, however, in Destined Wyatt uses it more; Category:DESTINED Category:San Francisco Category:Locations Category:Magic Places